


Misbehave

by bojii



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Choking, Kinky, Light Angst, M/M, Name-Calling, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bojii/pseuds/bojii
Summary: Kihyun gets mad and Changkyun still finds him sexy
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> ngl its been like 4 years since ive written something like this so im sorry if its cringe

"You're doing it wrong _again,_ Kihyun," Changkyun sighs. They've been sitting on Kyun's bedroom floor for the past three hours playing Overwatch. Or more like Changkyun trying to show his boyfriend how to play, but he is incompetent when it comes to games for three hours.

Kihyun drops the controller in frustration. "It's not my fault that those people are stupid and this game is stupid." He crosses his arms over his chest as he huffs.

"It's only 'stupid' because you suck."

The brunette glares at the blonde and slaps his arm, resulting in the younger wincing. "I didn't come over to play this _stupid_ game anyway." Kihyun pouts. "You said we'd do whatever I wanted. You should've been specific if you didn't want to play games." Changkyun says as he picks up the controller to play the game properly.

Kihyun resists the urge to roll his eyes and moves closer to Changkyun. "I was hoping we could do something more fun than that." Kihyun looks at the maknae, waiting for him to pick up what he's putting down.

"What could be more fun than this?" Changkyun questions. Kihyun moves behind him, sliding his arm under Changkyun's and feeling up his chest. He leans in close to Changkyun's ear and whispers, "What do you think?"

Changkyun cringes into himself and moves away slightly. "Babe, you know my ears are sensitive. Also, the guys are out in the living room." Changkyun puts his focus back on the game leaving Kihyun even more frustrated.

"I can't believe you're choosing a god damn game over me." Kihyun scoffs. He pushes himself up off the floor and heads for the door.

"Come on, are you seriously getting jealous over a game?" The rapper says, standing up himself. "Yeah, I am," Kihyun huffs, not facing Changkyun.

The younger sighs and sets down the controller. "You're overreacting, babe." Kihyun clenches his fists and turns to face him. "Overreacting? I'll show you overreacting! Don't bother coming to my room. Better yet, just don't talk to me today. I'll just leave you to your fucking game that's so much more important than me!" and with that, Kihyun storms out of the room, of course not forgetting to slam shut the door for dramatic effect before going into his own room.

Changkyun stood there in disbelief. Was he being serious right now? Last time the maknae checked, Kihyun wanted to do what _he_ wanted to do. Not Kihyun's own intentions. Even if his boyfriend screams at him, he can't help but feel attracted to him.

It wasn't until the next day at around dinner time did Kihyun start interacting with Changkyun again, as if nothing happened the day before.

Currently, the rapper was helping Kihyun prepare dinner for the group by chopping up whatever vegetables Kihyun put on the cutting board. After wiping away some tears after cutting an onion, Changkyun wraps his arms around the elder's waist as he boils ramen. Kihyun smiles and leans into Changkyun's body.

"You didn't have to help me, but thank you." Changkyun plants a kiss on Kihyun's cheek as a 'you're welcome'. "You're so sexy when you cook," the rapper says, nuzzling his face into his boyfriends neck. Kihyun giggles quietly and softly nudges him. "You're so annoying," the singer says with a smile. "You love it."

A voice clears their throat from behind, startling the couple. Turning around they are greeted by a disgusted Minhyuk.

"Can you not be grossly cute over the ramen?Thanks," Minhyuk walks further into the kitchen and pours himself a cup of water. Before walking out he adds "also I want three eggs, thanks~".

Kihyun looks at Changkyun with a smile and bats his eyes. "Can you prepare the eggs?" Changkyun raises an eyebrow at him. "You can't be serious." "Pretty please?" With a groan, Changkyun reluctantly pulls away from his hyung and goes to the fridge to grab a couple eggs. He takes off a burner cover and places a pan on top of it, turning on the burner before leaving to grab some butter to fry the eggs in.

Kihyun takes the pot off the stove and turns his burner off before setting it on the table, making sure to place a cover below it to protect the table. He starts aetting up the table before noticing an odd smell.

Kihyun furrows his brows and stands up straight. "Do you smell that?" He asks Changkyun. The maknae looks up from the fridge and looks at the stove before widening his eyes. "Kihyun!"

The singer turns around and widens his eyes. The smell was one of the burner covers that had now turned entirely black on the top from the heat. Kihyun quickly turns off the burner and grabs a hand towel to pull off the burnt cover.

"How did that happen!" Kihyun turns to Changkyun.

"I must've turned on the wrong burner."

Kihyun scoffs. "Must've? You just ruined a perfectly good cover. It could've melted and ruined the burner! Or worse! You could've caused a fire!" Kihyun was red in the face with anger.

Changkyun raised his hands up in defense. "Woah, you're overreacting again. It didn't catch fire so its fine. We can always buy more covers." Kihyun looks at him in disbelief. "This is why I don't let you help with dinner. How can someone be so incompetent that they turn on the _wrong_ burner?" Kihyun rolled his eyes. He was so annoyed he couldn't even look at Changkyun anymore.

The rapper scoffed at Kihyun. "You're making a big deal over nothing. There was no fire. We are fine. Stop overreacting and lets just eat dinner."

Kihyun grabbed the nearest item to him, which happened to be a plate, and hurled it at Changkyun. Luckily, the younger dodged it in time, causing the plate to shatter against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Changkyun says with wide eyes. "Stop telling me I'm overreacting before I throw another at you!" Kihyun yells. Before he's able to grab something else, Hyunwoo entered the kitchen in a panic.

"What the hell is going on?" He says before noticing the smashed plate. "He threw a plate at me! A fucking plate!" Changkyun exasperates. Kihyun was flushed and angrily takes off his apron. "You can go ahead and finish dinner yourself." He shoves the apron into Changkyun's chest before storming off.

Changkyun and Hyunwoo were left in silence, not knowing what to do.

It's midnight and Kihyun was still awake, pissed off about dinner. He laid in bed, scrolling through twitter to try and get his mind off things. Who did Changkyun think he was? Who tells someone their overreacting when clearly that person is in distress? Im Changkyun is seriously one piece of work.

Suddenly he hears his door open and turns in around to see who it is. Much to his disbelief, it was the maknae. He rolls his eyes before rolling back to face away from him.

He feels the bed dip behind him and a body slip under the covers to be closer to him. Kihyun didnt bother acknowledging it and continued to scroll on his phone. Suddenly he felt an arm slip around his waist and pull him against the younger torso. There was no way in he'd let Changkyun off the hook. He wasn't ready to not be mad yet.

"I'm sorry for saying you overreact." Changkyun mumbles into Kihyun's hair. "Hmph." Kihyun says in reply. He'd have to try harder than that. All of a sudden he felt warm lips press a kiss on the back of his neck. "Would you let me make it up to you?" Kihyun felt butterflies in his abdomen at Changkyun's words. No, don't let him get to you.

"Make it up how..?" Kihyun presses, kind of intrigued. Changkyun slips a cold hand under Kihyun's shirt, feeling up his soft stomach before moving up higher, running a finger across his nipple. Kihyun swallowed the lump in his throat. He turned off his phone and angrily turned to face his boyfriend. "You can't just feel me up when I'm angry-" Changkyun presses his lips against Kihyun's, immediately shutting up the singer. Kihyun slowly relaxes into the kiss, forgetting about the whole incident that occurred.

The rapper pulls away and kisses down his jawline to his neck. "You know, youre very sexy when trying to kill me." Changkyun says in a soft, deep voice. Kihyun blushes. Maybe throwing that plate was a little uncalled for. "You say I'm sexy no matter what I do." Kihyun replies.

"That's because you are." Changkyun hums. "Even when you're yelling at me, I can't help but feel like fucking you so hard that the only thing that will be on your mind is my name." Kihyuns breath gets caught in his throat. He runs his fingers through Changkyun's hair. "Then why don't you do it?" he teases.

Changkyun pulls Kihyun close, kissing him more desperately than intended. Kihyun gripped Changkyun's hair, loving the small noise he makes. He tugs at the youngers shirt, wanting to feel his skin against his. Changkyun pulls away from the kiss, sitting up before pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Kihyun sits up and does the same before pulling Changkyun back in for another kiss. Their hands roam each others bodies as if trying to remember every inch.

Kihyun runs his fingers up Changkyun's defined abs. Set a reminder to thank him for going to the gym. Changkyun slides his hands down Kihyun's back before gripping his ass, making the elder let out a small moan. The singer pulls away from the kiss, quietly gasping for air. He leans his forehead against Changkyun's and speaks quietly, "Please touch me."

Without missing a beat, Changkyun starts undoing Kihyun's pants and shoving them down his thighs before shoving his boyfriend down on the bed, his head hitting the pillows. Quickly pulling the pants off the rest of the way, Changkyun positions himself between Kihyun's legs, lying on his stomach. He begins leaving small trails of kisses on the inside of his thigh, making Kihyun bite his lip. "Please skip the teasing, Kyun." Changkyun smirks and presses his hand lightly against Kihyun's bulge. "Bad boys need to be punished." Kihyun whines quietly and closes his eyes.

Changkyun proceeds to leave small marks scattered on his thighs before finally pulling off Kihyun's underwear. He wraps his hand around the elders erection, causing him to thrust up. The maknae grips his hand around the base and looks up at his boyfriend. "Look at me." he commands. It takes Kihyun's willpower to open his eyes and look down at his boyfriend. When he does hes met by the beautiful sight that is Im Changkyun between his legs.

"I want to see your face as I suck your cock, baby." Changkyun says with a low tone. Kihyun would have came just from that if his boyfriends grip wasnt so tight. He just nods in response and licks his dry lips. Changkyun puts the tip to his lips, giving it a light kiss all while staring intently into the singers eyes. Kihyun whines quietly, wanting Changkyun to just hurry up.

As if he read his mind, Changkyun wraps his lips around the tip and begins circling it with his tongue before taking more into his mouth. Kihyun opens his mouth, letting out a quiet moan. How could someone be so fucking hot?

Changkyun begins to, skillfully, use his tongue to lick the shaft, flicking the slit when reaching the top. Kihyun tosses his head back, biting his lip to fight his moans. The rapper pulls off, making Kihyun whine. "I said I want to watch you. Don't disobey me again." Fuck, his deep voice was driving Kihyun crazy. He brings his head back up to watch Changkyun once again, only this time he's greeted with fingers. "Suck on them."

Kihyun eagerly brings Changkyun's fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them. As a result, Changkyun goes back down onto Kihyun, moving his head faster and moaning around the shaft. Kihyun moans around his fingers, slightly biting down on them. Changkyun pulls his fingers away and spreads Kihyun's legs further. "You look so fucking gorgeous, baby," he says as one of his fingers circle around Kihyun's hole.

"P-please.." Kihyun whines. "Please what, baby?" Changkyun teases. Kihyun doesn't know what hes whining for. All he knows is he just wants Changkyun to do something about the aching pain between his legs. "Please just-just do anything, Kyun. I want to feel you." Kihyun blushes at his words, looking away in embarrassment. Changkyun leans down and places a kiss on his cheek. "Your wish is my command." He whispers before pushing in a finger, feeling the singer clench around it.

Slowly, he moves his finger in and out as he kisses Kihyun's neck. Kihyun lets out small noises. Changkyun bites down on his collarbone, leaving a mark. He pushes in a second finger and listens to his boyfriend whimper. He kisses down his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and circling his tongue around it. Kihyun arches his back, not knowing what sensation he wants to push more towards.

Changkyun picks up the speed of his fingers, causing Kihyun to let out a louder moan, fucking himself on his boyfriends fingers. "Look at you.. losing yourself from just my fingers." Changkyun teases. Kihyun grips onto his shoulders, digging in blunt nails. "Fuck Kyun, y-your fingers make me feel so good." he looks at Changkyun who was already staring at him. Changkyun leans in and aggressively kisses his boyfriend, Kihyun kissing back just as needy.

Kihyun lets out a choked moan as Changkyun pushes in a third finger. The younger pulls away from the kiss and lowers himself, taking Kihyun's erection back into his mouth. Kihyun thrusted up into Changkyun's throat, causing a small gag from the younger. He laced his fingers in his boyfriends hair and moaned. "I-if you don't stop, I'm gonna cum." Kihyun says quickly. Changkyun pulls off his erection and looks at him with dark eyes, saying "Don't cum until I say you can." before taking him back into his mouth, allowing it to hit the back of his throat.

Kihyun lets out a choked moan, feeling the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He was fighting the urge so hard, but in the end he thrusted into the youngers mouth and let out a moan as he came. Changkyun pulled off and stopped his movements, swallowing what had been released in his mouth. Kihyun looked at him while panting. Changkyun didn't look very pleased.

"You disobeyed me, baby." He said, a growl hidden in his throat. He leans close to Kihyun's face. "Now you need to repay the favor." Kihyun licked his lips, already knowing what was to come. He sat up and began kissing Changkyun's neck, leading up to his ear before licking and sofly biting his earlobe. Changkyun closed his eyes and gripped Kihyun's hair. Kihyun kissed down his chest and pushed him down onto the bed.

He could see how hard his boyfriend became and started palming him over his pants. "What do you want, baby?" Changkyun says, licking his lips. "I want your cock in my mouth, please." Kihyun replies, mouthing at the bulge. Changkyun swallowed the lump in his throat. Fuck, he was so lucky to have someone like Kihyun.

"Please let me suck your cock. I promise I'll be a good boy." Kihyun begs further, ass in the air with innocent eyes staring at the younger. Changkyun moaned quietly at the sight of his boyfriend. "You're such a slut for my cock, huh baby?" Changkyun says deeply, undoing his pants. "Yes, I love when you fuck my throat, when you wreck my voice." Changkyun could cum just from hearing how slutty Kihyun can talk. Without missing another beat, Changkyun pulls off his pants and kicks them onto the floor.

Kihyun eagerly pulls down Changkyun's boxers, letting his erection spring free. Quickly pulling them off the rest of the way, he spits in his hand before wrapping it around the shaft, giving it slow and long jerks. Changkyun moves his bangs out his face, wanting to watch his baby take his cock good. "Show me how much you love my cock, baby."

Kihyun was quick to take the tip into his mouth, licking it eagerly before taking more in. Changkyun let out a moan as Kihyun began bobbing his head at a fast pace. Changkyun gripped Kihyun's hair and began to thrust up, loving the sounds of Kihyun's small gags. Kihyun reached a hand down to his hardening shaft and began to jerk himself off. He loves when Changkyun face fucked him, just used him however he wanted.

Changkyun stopped thrusting and pulled Kihyun off, watching as a string of saliva connected the two. "Fuck.. turn around." Changkyun commands. Kihyun quickly obliges, turning himself while remaining on his hands and knees. Changkyun grabs his erection and teases Kihyuns hole causing him to whine. "Tell me what do you want?" "I want you to fuck me." The desperation in Kihyun's voice went straight to his dick and he began to slowly push in.

Kihyun threw his head back and moaned softly at the feeling of being stretched open. Changkyun placed his hands on Kihyuns hips and began thrusting slow and hard, making an audible sound as their skin came in contact with each other. Kihyun jerked forward with every thrust, moaning and reaching a hand back to grip Changkyun's wrist. The younger brings up a hand and lays down a very audible smack on Kihyuns ass, making him let out a choked moan.

"You like it when I'm rough, don't you, slut?" Chnagkyun moans out. Kihyun felt like he was dizzy. "I love when you stretch me open with your cock, Changkyun," he moans, "P-please fuck me until i can't walk." After his last comment, Changkyun grabbed a hold of Kihyun's hair, pushed his head down against the mattress and began thrusting faster, pounding his ass so hard it was moving.

Kihyun let out loud moans, the feeling of being completely dominated turned him on so much. Changkyun smacked Kihyun's ass another time, making Kihyun whimper.

"I-I'm so close, Kyun." Kihyun moaned. Changkyun stopped his actions, making Kihyun whine. He pulled out and flipped Kihyun over onto his back. "I wanna see you cum." Changkyun says as he places Kihyuns legs over his shoulders before pushing back in, making Kihyun moan.

Changkyun picked up his fast pace in no time, moaning as he felt Kihyun clench around him. Suddenly Kihyun lets out a loud moan. "F-fuck, right there Kyun, don't stop." and Changkyun doesn't disappoint. Changkyun wraps a hand around Kihyun's neck, softly choking him. Kihyun squeezes his eyes, moans "Changkyun!" and arches his back as he cums untouched, seeing stars. A couple more thrusts and Changkyun quickly pulls out, jerking himself off before finishing on Kihyuns stomach.

The two pant and just stay there for a moment in silence. After a minute, Changkyun pulls away, carefully setting Kihyun's legs down before getting up from the bed. He walks into the connected bathroom to wet a wash cloth and comes back to wipe down Kihyun.

"I'm so going to feel that tomorrow." Kihyun says, making Changkyun chuckle. After they finish cleaning up, they cuddle up under the blanket, Kihyun's back to Changkyun's chest, his arms around around his older boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." Kihyun says after a couple of minutes. "For what?" Changkyun questions.

"I've been acting so crazy lately and causing our fights. I don't know how you tolerate me." Kihyun sighs, leaning his head back against Changkyun's shoulder.

"I don't mind," Changkyun kisses the top of his head.

"I love it when we misbehave."

**Author's Note:**

> changki high-key freaky tho 😳


End file.
